deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic/@comment-27921095-20170407195911/@comment-32507967-20170708025525
cough* No. Just...no. First, whether Mario Party games are canon or not is extremely debateable, but ignoring that... Bowser created that Black Hole accidentally, and even then, it wasn't he who made it. It was the collapse of an enormous reactor powered by a sun that then went supernova. That's like saying that Einstein could deliver the force of an atomic warhead with his fists because he helped build one. During the ending cutscene of MP9, the two are moving through space at a fairly normal pace, and it's very clear that all of the Mini-Stars are outflying them by a long shot. Heck, Bowser tries to grab several, but they consistently just tease him and casually move out of the way. It's heavily implied that the Mini-Stars were even at very casual speeds at this point, and certainly weren't moving at speeds faster than light. Yes, Bowser Jr. can hurt Bowser, but technically, so can a Goomba, as is shown in virtually every game where Bowser is controllable. Does this mean a Goomba has Star+ Level power? No. That's absurd. Bowser has been hurt by virtually everything, from a stubbed toe to a supernova, but the big thing he has going for him is that none of it has killed him. The guy has insane durability when it come to being killed - but when it comes to being hurt, well, everything does that. Just because Bowser Jr. can do more damage than a Goomba doesn't mean that his blows are star-level in power. I took a look at your other post. Almost everything you said is easily debunked. Yes, Bowser Jr.'s emergency escape pod, the pod, not him, sped out of view in about four seconds, but there was nothing to imply that it was anything more than getting farther than Mario could see. Even if Mario had 100x a normal man's eyesight, that's just a mere 3000 miles, though that is very impressive in four seconds. However, and I want to stress this, it was an emergency escape pod that could only activate once that flew this fast, not Bowser Jr. himself. And, as powerful as the Mario Bros. and Bowser are, they're not faster than light, like you claim (with no evidence, I might add). The fastest they've ever gone in canon is a fair amount over the speed of sound (as shown by them outrunning soundwaves in Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy, and Super Paper Mario). So far, Yoshi and Kamek are the only main Mario characters to be confirmed to be able to move at hypersonic speeds. Yes, many of the characters have reacted to things going at the speed of light, but they can hardly run that fast themselves. In fact, as long as we're counting the Mario Party games, how about Mario Party Advance, in which a specific timer is displayed in nearly every Minigame, and judging from this and the distance Mario and friends can walk in a certain amount of time, their speed comes out to be an incredibly underwhelming 14 miles per hour. Judging from another story event where he's literlaly running a race, he's moving at just 12 MPH. See why we have trouble accepting your strange idea that Bowser Jr., who can't even fight off Toad, is Multi-Solar System+ level, just because of one or two easily disproven outliers? I am not saying Bowser Jr. would lose. He has a large amount of advantages in this fight, and Metal Sonic's speeds are nothing he hasn't seen before. But to say it's a complete curbstomp is a serious overstatement.